Wings
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Seokjin yang selalu menderita dan kesepian tiba-tiba saja bertemu dengan sosok malaikat tampan bernetra biru cerah. Malaikat dengan sepasang sayap kelam yang bertugas untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. / BTS Fict / TaeJin / Vjin/ Inspired from BTS & Wings Trailer /


Kim Seokjin tidak mengerti dan tidak dapat memahami garis takdir yang telah Tuhan tetapkan untuknya.

Hidupnya tidak sesempurna anak-anak pada umumnya. Ia tumbuh dengan kondisi yang tidak begitu sempurna. Jantungnya bermasalah sejak lahir dan mengharuskannya hidup dan tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit daripada istananya sendiri.

Kedua orangtuanya memiliki hubungan yang kurang harmonis dan larut dalam pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Kim Seokjin terlalu terbiasa untuk hidup seorang diri. Lahir dari nama besar sang ayah yang merupakan jaksa terkenal di kotanya dan ibunya yang merupakan seorang pengacara handal nyatanya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada kehidupan sosialnya.

Ia dikucilkan karena kekurangannya. Ia dijauhi karena ia berbeda.

Seokjin kesepian. Seokjin sendirian. Dan pemuda manis ini sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuka diri pada lingkungannya.

Ia terlalu takut bahkan untuk sekedar berkenalan dengan orang baru. Karena Seokjin tahu, kehadirannya hanya membawa rasa malu. Kelemahannya membuat orang lain susah dan repot.

Untuk itu Seokjin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk hidup bagi dirinya sendiri. Menikmati waktu yang ia punya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya nanti, nyawanya meninggalkan raganya.

.

.

.

"WINGS"

Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

Hari sudah begitu larut, namun pemuda manis ini masih menikmati waktunya di sebuah taman kosong. Memandang hamparan langit kelam bertabur bintang dan suara beberapa serangga malam yang seakan bernyanyi. Menghibur hatinya yang terluka.

Kim Seokjin baru saja selesai menghadiri _check up_ rutinnya beberapa jam lalu dan hasil yang didapatnya sunggung sesuai dengan dugaannya. Keadaan jantungnya tidak lebih baik karena aktifitas kampusnya yang menggila. Padahal tubuhnya dilarang untuk bekerja terlalu keras, namun pemuda cantik ini terus keras kepala. Belajar hingga larut dan mengikuti kegiatan ini itu untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya.

Seokjin suka fotografi. Keahliannya mengambil gambar sungguh baik dan beberapa hasil jepretannya selalu menuai pujian dari dosen maupun teman-teman satu klubnya. Namun hal itu tidak menjadikan pemuda bersurai pink lembut ini berbangga diri. Baginya, apa yang dikerjakannya hanyalah hobi semata. Hiburannya kala dirinya merasa amat sangat jenuh.

Keterbatasannya membuat ia hanya dapat menikmati dunia lewat lensa kameranya. Mengabadikan setiap gambar indah yang ia ambil dan menikmatinya dalam bentuk kertas yang memenuhi dinding kamar tidurnya.

Angin musim gugur menerpa lembut surainya. Membuat sang putra tunggal keluarga Kim memejamkan netranya lembut. Berusaha menghalau air mata yang mungkin saja akan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Lagi.

 **BRUAGHH!**

Suara debuman dan patahan mengerikan tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Membuat tubuh Seokjin terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat gumpalan benda asing yang terselimuti asap dan debu diatas aspal yang hancur tidak jauh di depannya.

Kedua tangan pemuda manis ini tekepal kuat. Gemetar kala maniknya menangkap sepasang sayap besar yang tiba-tiba saja membentang dari benda asing itu. Warnanya hitam dan tertutup bulu. Lebar dan runcing seakan menjadi tameng bagi benda asing itu.

"S-siapa?"

Nafas Seokjin tercekat. Seumur hidupnya di bumi, baru kali ini ia melihat sosok di depannya. Sosok bersayap yang jatuh dari langit kelam. Sosok dengan tubuh serupa manusia namun terlihat mengerikan dengan benda asing yang tumbuh dan bergerak di punggung lebarnya.

Malaikat. Tidak salah lagi. Seokjin hafal bentuknya dan Seokjin tidak bodoh untuk memahami rupa dari makhluk Tuhan tersebut.

Pikiran pemuda manis ini diselimuti rasa penasaran. Meskipun kedua kakinya terasa lemas seperti jelly dan rasanya ia tak sanggup untuk sekedar bergeser dari tempatnya duduk, nyatanya kini sang pemuda Kim beranjak. Melangkah menuju sosok itu dan mengulurkan jemari lentiknya. Berusaha menggapai bahu lebar itu yang sayangnya-

 **Grepp**

-ditangkap dengan baik oleh sosok itu.

Tubuh Seokjin bergetar hebat. Darahnya seolah berdesir dengan cepat dan debaran jantung lemahnya benar-benar seakan mendobrak rusuknya. Ia harus tenang atau rasa sakit itu akan kembali datang. Ia harus mengontrol emosi dan perasaannya atau penyakit itu akan kembali kumat.

"K-kau... Tidak apa?"

Meskipun berujar dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar, Seokjin tahu sosok itu mendengarnya. Terlihat jelas dari gerakan ringan bahu penuh goresan itu yang seolah tengah menghela nafas.

Perlahan, sayap hitam itu bergerak. Terlipat dan tak lagi membentang. Merasuk dalam kulit langsat si malaikat dan menghilang tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun bekas. Ajaib dan mustahil terjadi.

"Tolong aku.."

Suara itu berat dan dalam. Diujarkan dengan rasa putus asa yang kentara. Membuat si manis bersurai merah jambu ini merasakan cubitan kecil di hatinya.

Seokjin tidak pernah percaya keajaiban karena nyatanya selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya di bumi, ia sama sekali tak pernah mendapatkan keajaiban dari Tuhan. Seberapa banyakpun ia meminta, seberapa seringnya ia berdoa. Ia tetap hidup bersama penyakit sialnya. Ia tetap hidup dalama keluarga apatisnya. Dan ia tetap sendirian dan kesepian. Putus asa dan hilang harapan.

Dan kini sosok ajaib di hadapannya tiba-tiba saja meminta pertolongannya? Yang benar saja.

Pemuda cantik ini sudah akan menolak. Ia susah cukup susah dengan hidupnya dan akan sangat mustahil banginya untuk merawat makhluk mitos yang bahkan para ahlipun tidak mempercayai keberadaannya. Namun kala sosok itu berbalik dan menatapnya, Seokjin tahu dirinya tak memiliki jawaban lain selain sebuah anggukan.

Membuat sebuah seyuman terukir pada belah bibir sang malaikat sebelum akhirnya jatuh kedalam pelukan Seokjin. Kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Namanya V. Malaikat tampan dengan surai keemasan lembut dan tubuh kokoh sewarna Tan. Indah, namun menakutkan di saat bersamaan. Seokjin tahu nama itu dari pergelangan pemuda malaikat itu. Tertulis disana dengan amat sangat jelas:

עזראל

 **(Angel Of Death)**

 **V**

Dan kini sosok tampan itu tengah duduk terdiam seraya menatapi langit malam di balkon kamarnya. Setelah Seokjin menolongnya dan membawa tubuh terlukanya untuk beristirahat di apartemen pemuda itu, ia mendapati seluruh lukanya telah diobati. Tubuhnya tak lagi telanjang dan ia memiliki tempat untuk menetap sementara waktu.

"V... "

Sang malaikat menoleh singkat. Sekedar menatap manusia penolong yang terlihat berdiri tak jauh darinya. Manik birunya memperhatikan dengan baik raut cemas dan takut pada paras manis itu, dan seketika ada sebersit perasaan sakit pada dadanya.

 _Benarkah pemuda ini yang dimaksud oleh mereka?_

"Ah.. Kau... Kemarilah..."

V tersenyum. Memberikan gesture bagi Seokjin untuk melangkah kearahnya dan duduk disebelahnya. Menatap langit yang mulai terang dengan semburat jingga. Menggeser posisinya saat merasakan Seokjin yang mengambil tempat disisinya.

"Kau.. Pasti merasa sangat bingung dan terkejut dengan kehadiranku..."

"Kau tidak gila Kim Seokjin... Kau juga tidak sedang berhalusinasi.. Aku, memanglah sosok malaikat yang turun, ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya jatuh dari langit di hadapanmu.."

Seokjin menatap horor V. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Ia ingin sekali memukul kepala pemuda tan itu yang berujar seolah hal luarbiasa semalam adalah sebuah pengumuman undian lotre. Namun saat melihat benda asing yang memeluk tubuhnya, seketika ia mengurungkan niat mulianya.

V terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai khayalan. Sayap yang melingkupi bahunya terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai bayangan. Dan ia bingung harus memberikan reaksi apa selain melongo dengan raut manisnya.

" _Aigoo_.. Kau benar-benar terkejut rupanya..."

V terkekeh pelan. Manik sebiru lautannya masih menatap Seokjin dan senyuman menawannya benar-benar membius seluruh atensi si cantik Kim. Mereka benar soal rupa malaikat yang tanpa cela.

"Uhhh.. Bisakah, kau jelaskan padaku V... Soal semalam..."

Seokjin merasa dirinya butuh alasan konkrit. Ia mulai berharap sebuah keajaiban saat merawat sang malaikat semalam. Seokjin butuh sandaran. Ia sudah terlalu lelah sendirian. Ia sudah terlalu muak berharap pada orang lain yang selalu mengecewakannya. Ia butuh sosok yang mampu berada disisinya tanpa melihat kekurangannya. Dan pemuda Kim ini menyadari, bahwa di dunia ini, sosok itu takkan pernah ada. Bahkan keluarganya.

"Setiap keajaiban pasti memiliki alasan... Dan alasanku turun ke bumi sungguh sederhana Kim Seokjin..."

Lengan besar itu meraih dagu Seokjin. Membuat mata mereka bertemu dalam sebuah kontak menakjubkan. Seakan tersedot kedalam lingkaran biru cerah sang makhluk imortal.

"Sudah saatnya Tuhan memberikan hadiah bagi seseorang yang hidup terlalu lama dalam penderitaan... Dan aku, datang untuk memberikan kebahagiaanmu yang hilang..."

Debaran yang dirasakan Seokjin kini terasa berbeda. Nyaman dan memabukkan.

Perlahan tetes demi tetes air mata turun membasahi pipi gembil pemuda cantik ini. Tanpa bisa ia cegah maupun ia hentikan. Mengundang raut iba V yang seolah mengerti apa yang Seokjin rasakan.

"B-bisakah... Hiks... B-bisakah... Aku mempercayaimu... V?" cicit Seokjin nyaris berbisik. Suaranya tersendat dan penuh harap, juga sarat akan kekhawatiran luar biasa.

V kembali mengembangkan senyumannya. Menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Seokjin, kemudian menarik tubuh ringkih itu masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Menepuk pelan punggung indah pemuda Kim itu seraya berbisik dengan teramat sangat lembut.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku... Sepenuhnya... Karena mulai sekarang, aku akan membuatmu bahagia..."

.

.

.

V menepati semua ucapannya. Kehadirannya dalam hidup Seokjin benar-benar merubah pola pikir si cantik Kim. Pemuda bersurai merah jambu lembut itu kini lebih banyak tersenyum dan bicara. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi selama ini.

"V! Aku pulang!"

Seokjin berujar salam kala kedua kaki jenjangnya menapaki lantai dingin apartemennya. Senyum cantik terkembang pada bibir tebalnya. Sebelah tangannya menenteng sebuah _paperbag_ dan sisanya terlihat sibuk menumpu tubuhnya yang agak kesusahan membuka sepatu ketsnya. Pandangan sepasang netranya menyapu seising ruangan. Mencari-cari keberadaan sosok tampan yang menemaninya selama hampir sebulan terakhir.

"V?"

Bibir tebal berwarna merah muda segar itu kembali memanggil. Sedikit merasa heran karena tidak biasanya malaikat itu seperti ini. V akan selalu menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat saat ia pulang. Dan kini hatinya merasa sedikit tak tenang.

"V? Kau dimana?"

Meletakkan bingkisan dan tas punggungnya begitu saja di meja, Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi unit apartemennya yang tidak terlalu luas tersebut. Mencari keberadaan V-nya. Namun nihil. Ia tak dapat menemukan sosok itu.

Perasaan takut mulai datang menghampirinya. Membuat dirinya panik.

"V! Jawab aku!"

Kedua kaki Seokjin mulai berlari. Meninggalkan apartemennya begitu saja menuju tangga darurat. Meniti undakannya dengan begitu tergesa hingga hampir terpeleset. V tidak pernah keluar dari apartemennya karena Seokjin sendiri yang tidak membiarkannya. Seokjin tidak ingin orang-orang melihat keberadaan malaikat itu walaupun tanpa sepasang sayap sekalipun.

"Hiks.. _A_ _n_ _dwae_... _K_ _ajima_..."

Sesak mulai menggerogoti hati pemuda manis ini. Jantung lemahnya mulai berdenyut nyeri. Tanda bahwa ia memaksakan dirinya begitu keras. Tapi Seokin terlalu keras kepala untuk sekedar menunggu. Ia terlalu trauma dengan kata ditinggalkan dan sendirian. Mendapatkan keajaiban seperti V merupakan sebuah anugerah terindah untuknya. Dan tentu saja Seokjin takkan membiarkan kebahagiaannya lenyap begitu saja.

Seokjin terbatuk keras saat ia berhasil sampai pada undakan tangga paling atas. Mulut dan hidungnya berlomba-lomba meraup udara dan tidak dapat dipungkiri, tubuhnya hampir ambruk kalau saja ia tidak berpegangan pada _handle_ pintu _rooftop_.

Entah sejak kapan, air mata membasahi wajah cantik itu. Seiring dengan jemarinya yang memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya., hal pertama yang menyapa kedua netranya adalah sepasang sayap hancur yang terkembang. Kemudian menyusul sosok V yang berdiri memunggunginya dengan bagian tubuh atasnya yang tak tertutup pakaian.

"V-ah..."

Langkah Seokjin sudah terseok-seok. Nyeri pada dadanya semakin menggila dan ia tak yakin mampu bertahan lebih lama. Jemari lentiknya terulur untuk meraih sosok itu. Senyumnya perlahan terkembang meski amat sangat tipis kala sang malaikat membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyambut jemarinya dengan genggaman lembut.

"Seokjin-ie... _Mianhae_..."

V berbisik. Memeluk pinggang ramping Seokjin erat. Membiarkan tubuh lemah itu bersandar pada dadanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit kala melihat wajah pucat Seokjinnya. Dengan lembut ia menyeka peluh yang membanjiri dahi si cantik. Mendekapnya seraya berujar sejuta maaf yang tidak Seokjin ketahui alasannya.

"Maafkan aku Seokjin-ah... Aku gagal.."

Seokjin tidak dapat mendengar semuanya karena kesadarannya hampir habis. Yang ia tahu hanya V yang mendekapnya erat seakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Juga tetes demi tetes air yang membasahi bahunya-

" _Kajima_... _Jebal_... _Kajima_..."

-dan setelahnya, semua gelap.

.

.

.

Malaikat itu tidak punya perasaan. Mereka hanya akan melakukan tugas yang telah Tuhan berikan. Sesuai dengan porsinya masing-masing.

V tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan gelar _ **"Angel of Death"**_ yang disandangnya. Memang pada dasarnya ia tidak memiliki jiwa. Perasaannya telah lama mati dan melenyapkan nyawa seseorang bukanlah perkara sulit untuknya. Bahkan dirinya mulai menikmati pekerjaannya. Bagaimana ia melihat seseorang meregang nyawa atau tersiksa dalam kesakitan saat menemui ajal, ataupun melenyapkan sebuah jiwa dalam satu jentikan jari.

Tapi saat ia diberikan tugas untuk melenyapkan orang ini, V merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Sesuatu yang asing dan bahkan tidak dapat ia deskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal dan marah, juga bingung di saat yang bersamaan.

Tugas yang tadinya terasa mudah, mendadak berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sulit.

V mempelajari seluk beluk orang itu. Membaca garis hidupnya sejak berada dalam kandungan hingga sampai pada fase dimana mereka harus bertemu.

Baginya manusia sama saja. Baik ataupun buruk, sakit ataupun sehat, pada akhirnya akan mati juga. Hanya saja waktu, penyebab, dan alasan kematian itu berbeda-beda. Sesuai dengan apa yang telah tertulis.

Saat seseorang menemui ajalnya, hanya duka yang tersisa. Keluarganya akan berkabung, dan segera melupakan kesedihannya. Hidup terus berlanjut sampai lahir kehidupan baru. Seperti lingkaran tak berujung. Dan V sudah terlalu terbiasa dan hafal akan rutinitasnya.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Sejak hanya mendengar namanya, V sudah merasa bahwa kali ini pekerjaannnya akan terasa sangat sulit. Melenyapkan seseorag yang hidup dalam jurang kesendirian dan penderitaan memang bukanlah tugas yang berat, jika kau tidak menyertakan perasaanmu di dalamnya.

Kim Seokjin.

Pemuda lemah yang bahkan kedua orangtuanya seakan tak menganggap keberadaannya. Hidup dalam kesendirian dan kesakitan selama raganya bernafas di bumi. Dan V tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya bisa berdenyut nyeri saat mendapatkan tugas untuk melenyapkan pemuda cantik itu.

Banyak orang yang bernasib lebih sial dari Seokjin. Hidup sebatang kara, menderita dalam perang, atau memiliki kelainan dan penyakit mematikan. Namun kenapa ia harus mendapatkan gelenyar aneh itu dari orang ini?

"Unghhh..."

Lenguhan pelan Seokjin membuat V tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri pemuda cantik yang terbaring lemah itu. Duduk di sisinya dan meraih jemarinya. Menggenggamnya lembut seraya menanti kedua manik itu terbuka. Manik yang selalu kosong dan memancarkan luka.

"Seokjin?"

Bibir tebal V memanggil namanya. Mendesah lega saat si cantik membuka mata dan menatapnya.

"V... Kau... Tidak akan pergi kan?"

"Hiks... Kau... Sudah berjanji padaku..."

"Kau.. Hiks... Akan menjadi kebahagiaanku... Kau sudah berjanji kan V?"

Pemuda cantik itu menangis dan V tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak membawa sosok itu dalam dekapannya. Ia bisa merasakan kehidupan yang ada dalam raga Seokjinnya melemah. Dan suara-suara itu mulai datang kembali.

 _ **"V... Kau tidak lupa tugasmu kan?"**_

 _"Tidak... Aku tidak pernah melupakan tugasku..."_

 _ **"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Kau bisa menghabisi nyawanya sekarang..."**_

 _"Tidak... Ini bukan waktu yang tepat..."_

 _ **"Kau menunggu waktu yang tepat? Sampai kapan? Sampai pada akhirnya kau menyerah pada perasaanmu dan mati dalam kobaran api abadi Tuhan?"**_

 _"Tidak... Aku tidak akan pernah mati dalam kobaran api itu... Aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku.. Tapi tidak sekarang.."_

 _ **"Kau terlalu banyak menyertakan perasaanmu dalam tugasmu kali ini V... Dia memperhatikanmu.. Dia menunggu keberhasilan tugasmu... Kenapa mencabut satu nyawa saja menjadi sulit bagimu huh? Setahuku kau adalah milikNya yang paling sadis... Tapi kenapa sekarang kau menjadi lemah seperti ini huh?"**_

Suara itu terus berdengung. Membuat V lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Seokjin. Mengecup bahu pemuda cantik itu berkali-kali demi menenangkan keresahan hatinya.

 _Kenapa aku menjadi lemah?_

 _Kenapa mencabut nyawa pemuda ini menjadi terasa sulit?_

"Jangan pergi.. Hiks... Kumohon.. Kau sudah berjanji padaku V... Aku mencintaimu... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Seokjin terus menangis. Seperti anak kecil. Pilu dan menyedihkan. Membuat V tak mampu menahan air matanya.

Malaikat tidak menangis. Malaikat hanya bertugas menjalankan perintah. Malaikat tidak membangkang. Malaikat tidak membantah. Dan malaikat tidak pernah mengulur waktu.

Namun untuk Seokjin, V mulai melanggar semua ketetapan itu. Satu per satu.

Demi Seokjin. Demi Kim Seokjin. Pemuda cantik yang berhasil menawan hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Aku sudah berjanji... Aku malaikat Tuhan..."

V memberikan jarak diantara pelukan mereka. Menangkup wajah itu dan menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi si cantik. Menatap penuh puja pada manik sendu Seokjinnya.

"Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku padamu Kim Seokjin... Kau harus percaya padaku... Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia... Percayalah padaku..."

Seokjin tak dapat menahan air matanya. Meskipun V mengatakan janji itu, ia tetap ketakutan. Ia merasa, semakin V berusaha membangun kepercayaannya, semakin dekat pula perpisahan itu datang.

"Aku mencintaimu V... Kau... Adalah alasanku untuk hidup..."

"Aku tahu Seokjin-ah... Aku tahu... Jangan menangis lagi... Kumohon jangan menangis lagi..."

V mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Mempersatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan manis. Membungkam isakan Seokjin dengan lumatan lembutnya. Tidak lagi memperdulikan suara-suara yang bergema di kepalanya, ataupun kehadiran sosok asing yang menatap mereka dengan sebuah pandangan kesal.

 _ **"Tsk! Bodoh sekali!"**_

Sosok itu bedecak sinis, kemudian menghilang dalam balutan kabut hitam. Meninggalkan sang malaikat yang sibuk menenangakan manusia lemah dalam kamar temaram itu.

 _"Kau benar Jungkook-ah... Aku memang bodoh..."_

 _"Aku bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia..."_

 _"Aku.. Adalah malaikat paling bodoh yang dimiliki Tuhan... Malaikat yang lebih mementingkan perasaan dan orang yang dicintainya... Daripada menjalankan perintah mutlak Sang Pencipta..."_

.

.

.

"V..."

"Hmmm?"

"Surga dan neraka itu... Seperti apa?"

Seokjin bertanya seraya menatap V yang tengah memeluknya. Sejak collapse beberapa hari lalu, mereka hanya berdiam diri di kamar. Keluar hanya untuk makan atau sekedar menonton televisi.

V benar-benar merawat Seokjin. Mendampingi pemuda itu dan menjaganya. Hingga kini si cantik Kim mulai membaik dan sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

"Surga dan neraka? Kenapa kau bertanya soal surga dan neraka?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bentuknya... Jadi, saat aku mati nanti, aku tidak perlu merasa terlalu takut..."

V bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Memberikan gesture bagi Seokjin untuk ikut duduk diatas ranjang mereka. Perlahan malaikat tampan ini mengubah posisi mereka. Duduk tepat dibelakang tubuh Seokjin dan menempatkan sebelah telapaknya pada sepasang manik cantik pemuda Kim itu. Membuat Seokijin mengeryitkan dahi karena merasa bingung.

"V?"

"Kau ingin mengintip sedikit kedalam surga dan neraka kan? Aku akan membantumu... Bernafaslah..."

Seokjin menuruti kata-kata V. Pemuda cantik itu bernafas perlahan. Merasa tenang setelah sosok dibelakangnya memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada surai, tengkuk, dan bahunya.

Dengan samar, Seokjin dapat merasakan bias cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jemari panjang V. Membuatnya menggerakkan kepala tak nyaman.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, kau boleh membuka kedua matamu... Perlahan... Okay?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Memberikan kepercayaan sepenuhnya bagi malaikat itu untuk bertindak.

"Satu... Dua..."

"Tiga..."

Si cantik Kim membuka kedua netranya perlahan. Mengerjap pelan, kemudian membola kaget kala melihat apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh. Menatap sang malaikat yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"I... ini... Surga?"

V mengangguk. Memeluk gemas tubuh Seokjin dan mengecup pipinya.

"Tentu saja... Beginilah surga..."

Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat luas itu. Hamparan karpet bunga terbentang. Bagai tak memiliki akhir. Terdapat pepohonan rimbun dan sungai dengan air sebening kristal. Langit diatas sana begitu cerah. Tanpa matahari, namun memiliki cahaya hangat yang sama sekali tidak menyakiti mata.

Tempat ini begitu indah untuk sekedar dijabarkan kata-kata. Bahkan sangking indahnya, Seokjin hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak akan pernah ada rasa sakit dan luka di tempat ini Seokjin-ah..." gumam V dengan telapak yang mengusap lembut lengan Seokjin.

"Surga dibuat untuk mereka yang berpegang teguh pada Iman mereka... Apapun yang terjadi selama mereka hidup di dunia... Sebesar apapun masalah yang menimpa mereka... Jika mereka menaruh kepercayaan dan hidup mereka di tangan Tuhan, maka satu-satunya tempat yang akan menanti mereka dikala mereka mati adalah surga..."

"Apakah... Kau tinggal disini V?"

Seokjin bertanya seraya memandang penasaran manik biru indah Taehyung. Telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk pipi malaikat itu lembut. Membuat tangan kanan Tuhan itu tak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya untuk tidak mengecup wajah cantik itu.

"Tidak Seokjin-ah... Aku tidak tinggal disini..." jawab V dengan senyumannya. Memandang kearah langit setelah berhasil mencuri sebuah kecupan pada belah bibir gemuk Seokjin.

"Tugasku adalah menghuni salah satu tempat paling dibenci sejagad raya... Tempat panas, bau, kotor, menjijikkan, dan mengerikan..."

Sebelah tangan V kembali bekerja. Menutup kedua mata Seokjin hingga pemuda cantik ini memekik kaget. Kali ini hanya dengan sebuah jentikan jari. Segala yang indah lenyap tak bersisa. Menyisakan kegelapan pekat.

"V... g-gelap..." cicit Seokjin pelan.

Walaupun tidak dapat melihat, pemuda cantik ini bisa merasakan dengan baik atmosfir mengerikan yang melingkupi mereka. Samar-samar telinga pemuda cantik ini bisa menangkap suara tangis pilu. Disusul jeritan dan raungan mengerikan. Membuat Seokjin ketakutan.

"Buka matamu..."

Dengan takut-takut Seokjin membuka kedua matanya. Seketika tubuh Seokjin menegang. Gemetar dan merinding disaat yang bersamaan saat melihat "rumah" sang malaikat maut.

Lautan api terbentang besar. Membakar orang-orang berdosa yang meraung meminta ampun. Pisau, pedang, dan alat pemotong berserakan dimana-mana. Berkerja untuk memisah-misahkan anggota tubuh para pendosa dengan sadis. Siksaan, hukuman, dan penderitaan tergambar dengan jelas di tempat mengerikan ini.

"V-v... A-aku takut..."

Pemuda cantik ini bergelung dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya. Mencari ketenangan pada dada malaikat itu. Berusaha menulikan telinganya dari suara-suara menakutkan yang menyiksa jiwanya.

V hanya diam. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok malaikat bersurai kelam yang menatapnya dari balik pilar yang hancur. Seolah bicara lewat tatapan, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Membawa kembali raga mereka pada kamar temaram Seokjin yang nyaman.

"Tenanglah Seokjin... Semuanya sudah menghilang... Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi.."

Dengan perlahan si cantik mengangkat wajahnya. Mendesah lega saat melihat dinding kamarnya.

"Ughhh... Benar-benar perjalanan spiritual yang menguncang jiwa..."

Tawa lepas V mengalun. Mengisi kekosongan kamar putra tunggal keluarga Kim itu. Membuat Seokjin mendengus kesal.

"Teruslah tertawa dan aku akan memukul kepala pirangmu itu! Dasar malaikat menyebalkan!"

Seokjin merajuk. Mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya setelah mendaratkan cubitan pada perut atletis V. Mendengus saat melihat sosok yang justru semakin terbahak itu.

"Hahahaha... Seokjinku lucu sekali!"

Telapak V menarik kuat lengan Seokjin. Membuat tubuh itu terjatuh dan rebah tepat di atas tubuhnya.

V berhasil memerangkap Seokjin hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Membuat pemuda cantik itu merasa gugup setengah mati karena manik biru tajam di hadapannya.

"Kim Seokjin... Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus ingat... Bahwa aku, mencintaimu..."

Perlahan jemari itu bergerak naik. Menyusup pada sisi wajah cantik Seokjin dan menariknya mendekat. Mengikis jarak dan menyisakan beberapa milimeter saja diantara belah bibir mereka.

"Aku... V... Malaikat mautmu... Telah jatuh cinta padamu..."

Pagutan itu pun terjadi. Mesra dan penuh dengan rasa sakit.

Seokjin sadar dari awal hubungannya takkan berhasil. Siapapun tahu, jika malaikat maut datang, artinya ajal akan segera tiba. Namun Seokjin terlalu naif. Menggantungkan seluruh harapan dan kepercayaannya pada sosok yang bertugas melenyapkan nyawanya.

Melenyapkan akal sehatnya dan membiarkan egonya bekerja. Terserah jika nantinya ia akan menjadi makhluk terkutuk. Yang ia inginkan adalah kebahagiaan bersama V. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh pada pesona malaikat itu dan ingin menikmati sisa hidupnya sosok itu.

"Mhhhhh... V-ahh!"

Sebuah desahan lolos dari belah bibir Seokjin saat V memberikan sebuah tanda pada lehernya. Malaikat tampan itu bahkan mulai bermain-main dengan tubuh ringkih Seokjin. Menyentuh dan mengusap di banyak bagian. Merangsang si cantik untuk lebih banyak mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan.

"Ughhh! V... Berhen- Aghh!"

V sudah tuli. Persetan dengan segalanya. Toh ia sudah menyerah. Setelah ini, segalanya akan berakhir.

"Biarkan aku menikmati waktu terakhirku bersamamu Jin..."

Seokjin merasa tubuhnya panas. Sangat panas dan tidak nyaman. Kedua kaki indahnya bergerak gelisah. Sedikit tersentak kala miliknya bergesekan dengan milik V yang berada di bawahnya.

Malaikat itu memutar posisi mereka cepat. Mengukung Seokjin dan membuka piyama pink yang dikenakan pemuda itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"T-tidak nyaman~~"

Seokjin tidak pernah menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun. Ia terlalu bersih untuk tahu kata cinta. Namun saat V datang, Seokjin menyadari bahwa ia merasakan suatu perasaan asing pada hatinya. Membuatnya ingin terus berada di sisi malaikat itu dan melakukan apapun agar mereka tetap bersama.

Jantung Seokjin berdebar keras secara menyenangkan. Baru kali ini ia begitu menyukai denyut organ yang menjadi sumber penderitaannya selama ini. Dan itu semua berkat V.

"V~~~ Ukh! S-sentuh disana!"

Seokjin mengerang hebat saat V menempatkan jemari panjangnya pada penisnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan wajahnya memerah. Peluh mulai menghiasi kulit bersihnya. Terengah dengan sentuhan si tampan.

"Maafkan aku Seokjinie..."

Seolah berujar sebuah mantra, bibir tebal V tak hentinya melantunkan maaf. Menangis saat melihat sosok Seokjinnya yang terlena di bawah kungkungannya. Pemuda cantik itu bahkan tak menyadari sedikitpun raut terluka yang tergambar pada paras V. Fokusnya adalah kenikmatan yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Memaksanya terus melantunkan desahan dan erangan berdosa.

"V-v! V-ah! V!"

Tubuh Seokjin benar-benar tak bisa diam. Kedua maniknya terpejam dan jemarinya meremat erat sprai yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Dapat ia rasakan helai demi helai pakaian yang membalut tubuh malaikat itu perlahan tanggal. Seiring dengan kejantanan gagah si tampan yang menyapa analnya di bawah sana.

"Seokjin-ah... Katakan bahwa kau mencintai aku..." bisik V putus asa. Mengubur wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Seokjin. Terisak diam-diam disana.

"A-aku mencintaimu... Demi Tuhan yang hidup, aku amat mencintaimu V..."

V tersenyum dalam diam. Mempersatukan tubuh mereka dalam sebuah ikatan dosa. V telah melampaui batasNya. Terlalu jauh melangkah hingga tak dapat menemukan jalan untuk kembali.

 _"Kau sudah terlalu jauh melangkah Kim Taehyung... Kau melanggar perintahNya dan melakukan sebuah dosa besar..."_

 _"Aku tahu Bapa... Aku memang bodoh... Aku naif dan tidak tahu diri... Namun aku mencintainya Bapa... Aku begitu mencintainya hingga tak sanggup bahkan untuk sekedar memikirkan rencana kematian yang seharusnya kuberikan padanya..."_

 _"Apapun alasanmu... Kau tidak berhak membangkang! Kau malaikat! Bukan manusia!"_

 _"Maafkan aku Bapa... Aku bersalah... Tapi kumohon, lepaskan Kim Seokjin... Ia berhak hidup bahagia... Setelah segala penderitaan yang ia lalui hampir di setiap helaan nafasnya..."_

V bergerak kacau. Menumbuk titik manis Seokjin tanpa memberikan sedikitpun jeda. Membuat tubuh di bawahnya terlonjak-lonjak dengan jerit kenikmatan. V berhasil membuat Seokjin jatuh dalam dosa. Dosa yang indah bersamanya.

"Seokjin-ah! Seokjin-ah!"

 _"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau garis takdir sama sekali tidak dapat dirubah?! Apa kau sudah gila dengan meminta hal itu padaku?!"_

 _"Tidak Bapa... Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku... Bebaskan Seokjin dan biarkan ia menikmati waktunya dan kebahagiaannya di dunia.. Aku... Akan melakukan apapun untuknya! Aku berjanji! Asal kau tidak menyuruh Jungkook atau yang lainnya untuk mengakhiri nyawa Seokjin! Aku berjanji... Aku bersedia menukar hidupku dengan kebahagiaannya..."_

Lenguhan Seokjin terdengar semakin berat. Seiring dengan penisnya yang berdenyut pelan. Tanda bahwa ia akan segera menjemput "putih"nya.

Perlahan pemuda cantik ini mendorong pelan dada V. Memberikan sedikit jarak diantara tubuh atas mereka. Menatap sakit dan penuh luka pada manik biru dihadapannya.

"Aku... Mencintaimu... Meski Tuhan menentang dengan memberikan takdir yang kejam untukku, aku akan tetap bersyukur padanya... Karena Dia telah memberikan malaikat maut paling menakjubkan untukku..."

Jemari lentik Seokjin bergerak lemah. Meraih sisi wajah V dan berbisik pelan. Tepat di depan bibir tebal si tampan. Meneteskan air matanya untuk sebuah perpisahan yang kian dekat.

"V... _My Angel Of Death_..."

Nafas Seokjin putus-putus. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Tubuhnya masih bisa merasakan nikmat, namun hatinya berbanding terbalik. Seakan ada banyak anak panah yang menghunusnya. Membuatnya mati secara perlahan.

"Aku... Akan selalu... Hhhh... Mengingatmu... Dan mengenangmu... Bahkan jika... Tuhan menghapus seluruh memoriku..."

"Aku akan tetap... Mencintaimu..."

Setelah berujar demikian, Seokjin mempersatukan bibir mereka. Meledak dalam putihnya bersama V. Berbaur dalam lumpur dosa. Sampai pada akhirnya, kesadarannya menghilang. Nafasnya tersendat, dan berhenti tepat setelah telinganya berhasil menangkap kalimat-kalimat manis yang terucap dengan begitu menyedihkan.

"Berbahagialah... Hiduplah... Karena kau layak mendapatkannya..."

"Aku mencintaimu... Seokjinku... Selamanya..."

.

.

.

"Mama!"

Seorang bocah laki-laki berlari dengan begitu bersemangat kearang seorang lelaki cantik dengan mantel merah muda lembut yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Bibir tebalnya mengulas sebuah senyuman manis. Terkekeh lembut saat si bocah melompat kedalam gendongannya.

" _Aigooo_... Joonseok bersemangat sekali sih?"

"Tadi di kelas Joonseok dapat nilai sembilan Ma... _Saem_ bilang Joonseok pintar karena sudah mengerjakan pr dengan baik... Makanya Joonseok senang... _Saem_ memberikan Joonseok stiker bintang!"

Lelaki cantik itu tertawa. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman sayang pada pipi gembil putranya. Membawa sosok menggemaskan itu menuju sebuah cafe yang terletak tak jauh di seberang jalan.

"Papa!"

Joonseok memekik riang saat melihat sosok pria yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan hitam tepat di seberang mereka. Beringsut melompat dari gendongan sang ibu dan berlari menuju sosok tampan sang ayah. Tak perduli dengan keadaan jalan yang ramai dan pekikan panik orangtuanya, kedua kaki bocah delapan tahun itu terus memacu.

Hingga sebuah klakson panjang terdengar nyaring, kemudian-

 **Sret!**

 **Brugh!**

Tubuh bocah itu berhasil ditangkap oleh sosok asing berpakaian hitam. Terjatuh membentur aspal dalam dekapan hangat sosok itu.

"Ugh~~~ S-sakit~~~"

Joonseok meringis karena yang sikunya sedikit tergores. Membuat sosok yang mendekapnya segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memeriksa keadaan bocah tampan itu.

"Joonseok? Kau tidak apa? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

Bocah kecil ini mengerjap bingung. Memandang aneh sosok dengan _capuchon_ hitam yang menutupi kepala dan sedikit bagian wajahnya. Perlahan tubuhnya gemetar takut, beringsut mundur menjauhi sosok itu.

"Mamaaaaa!"

Tangis Joonseok pecah. Seiring dengan kedua orangtuanya yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Meraih tubuh itu kedalam pelukan mereka cepat. Raut panik dan khawatir terlihat jelas pada paras mereka.

"Astaga Joonseok... Sayang... Oh Tuhan kau tidak apa?"

"Nak... Katakan pada papa... Apakah ada yang sakit?"

Joonseok menggeleng. Beringsut semakin masuk kedalam pelukan sang ayah. Tak mau memandang kedua orangtuanya.

"Sepertinya Joonseok baik-baik saja... Hanya sikunya saja yang tergores... Aku minta maaf tidak bisa melindunginya..."

Suara berat sang sosok asing terdengar. Menyita atensi si lelaki cantik seketika. Membuat mereka saling pandang dan membola kala mendapati paras masing-masing.

 _"Kim Seokjin..."_

"Astaga! Kau terluka Tuan!"

Sosok asing dengan sepasang netra secerah lautan itu tersenyum miris. Ada denyutan sakit pada hatinya saat sosok yang begitu dicintainya menatapnya khawatir.

Kim Seokjinnya melupakannya. Sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ia buat. Ia akan kehilangan semuanya. Sayapnya, keabadiannya, statusnya, dan hidup menjadi seorang

gelandangan miskin yang jauh dari kata bahagia.

V benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya untuk menukar hidupnya dengan hidup Seokjin.

 **Tap!**

Dengan lembut lelaki tampan ini menahan lengan Seokjin yang hendak menyentuh luka pada pelipisnya. Tersenyum tipis kemudian melepaskan jemari lentik itu dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak apa... Lain kali hati-hatilah dalam mengawasi anak kalian... Jangan sampai hal seperti ini terjadi lagi..."

Seokjin terdiam. Ada denyutan aneh pada hatinya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat kala sosok itu membungkukan tubuh dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari mereka. Rasanya tidak asing, tapi ia tidak dapat mengingat perasaan ini.

"C- _chamkaman_!"

Tanpa perduli sosok suaminya yang menatapnya aneh, Seokjin segera berlari menghampiri V. Menatap lelaki tampan itu serius seolah mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Jantungnya masih berdebar amat keras, bahkan semakin menjadi saat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"T-terima kasih untuk bantuanmu... Kami benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau tidak ada disana... Joonseok pasti celaka..." ujarnya cepat. "Tapi maaf sebelumnya... Apa... Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

V tersenyum. Menggeleng pelan meskipun hatinya menjerit ingin mendekap sosok cantik yang begitu ia rindukan itu. Ia tidak dapat melanggar apapun lagi. Sudah cukup dengan melihat Seokjinnya bahagia.

"Tidak... Maafkan aku... Aku harus pergi..."

Sosok V tersenyum. Melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Seokjin yang terdiam di tempatnya. Tersenyum dalam langkah penuh lukanya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar percakapan Seokjin dengan suami dan puteranya.

"Jinseok? _Bae_? _Are you okay_?"

"I- _i'm fine_ Namjoon-ah... Hanya saja, orang itu seperti tidak asing..."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak mengenalnya... Bahkan aku bersumpah baru ini melihatnya... Tapi kenapa, rasanya aneh..."

"Mungkin kau lelah sayang... Ingat, tubuhmu sedang menampung satu nyawa lagi di dalam sana... Lebih baik kita pulang, Joonseok terlihat tidak baik..."

"B-baiklah Namjoon.. Joonseok sayang, ayo kita pulang..."

Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh dari sepasang netra indah V. Membasahi pipi tirus nan kotor sosok tampan itu.

"Tidak apa... Semua demi kebahagiaan Seokjin..." ujarnya pelan.

"Asalkan bisa melihat raga itu bernapas, asalkan dapat melihat bibir itu tersenyum, hidup menderitapun aku rela..."

"Karena Seokjin adalah hidupku... Seokjin adalah bagian dari hatiku..."

"Karena aku mencintainya... Dan rela melepaskan segala yang kupunya untuknya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Author:**

 **Akhirnya jadi juga!**

 **TaeJin spesial!**

 **Ff ini aneh karena aku ngetiknya dalam mood yang aneh...**

 **Terinspirasi dari BS &T dan Wings Tour Teaser...**

 **Yaudah gitu aja...**

 **Jangan lupa berilah review setelah baca...**

 **Maafkan typo dan segala kekurangan yang ada...**

 **Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!**

 **Mwahhh!**


End file.
